Through Seas and Heavens
by Cissnei69
Summary: "For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one." – Khalil Gibran. FemTsuna. Reincarnation. Short Chapters – Longer Chapters in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Seas and Heavens**

**Summary: **_"For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one." – Khalil Gibran. FemTsuna. Reincarnation. Short Chapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

**Just a warning: **_FemTsuna, Reincarnation__, AU, Language, Clichés__, __Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

**I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Bleach.**

**Chapter I. Old Friend**

She had always loved any kind of large body of water but it was the sea that held a special place in her heart.

She loved its serene brutality and the way it seemed to reflect the moods of both the sky and the earth themselves.

She loved the _familiar _but unknown power that washed over her with every breath she took at the sight of those vast blue waters.

Above everything, she loved the feeling of peace, _of belonging_, the sea gave her. It was only when her feet left the white sands of the shore and touched the warm waves, that she felt like she wasn't broken; as if her father and his boss hadn't taken a big part of her not so long ago.

So, yes.

Tsuna had always loved the sea.

Maybe that's why some of her more bold classmates, those who took bullying to another level and didn't fear the repercussions of harming her, decided that it would be fun to push her from a cliff and into the sea. After all, if she loved it so much, why didn't she just stay there and stop soiling their school with her mere presence?

Tsuna had never done anything to anyone. She liked to keep to herself and help as many as she could because it was in her nature to be kind, to be selfless. But children could be cruel; they feared what they didn't understand and Tsuna knew that she, with her unique orange eyes and strange personality, was the perfect target to all that cruelty.

So, honestly, she wasn't too surprised when she was cornered by the group of bullies on her way home. What surprised her was the fact that they were cruel enough, _heartless _enough, to use her sea – her safe haven – as a way to harm her.

_Cowards!_, she wanted to scream as her body collided with the water, _Monsters!_

She closed her eyes, fighting against the unforgiving and harsh currents of the sea as it pulled her down and away from the land.

Tsuna was only seven years old but she, better than anyone, understood death and she refused die like this. He mother needed her. The brown haired girl feared what would be of the woman if she died.

She gritted her teeth as the current seemed to grasp her, twisting one of her arms. She gasped, swelling an lungful of salt water when her body hit a cold and hard surface – a rock if the cut in her side and the blood was any indication.

Tsuna blinked, trying to stay calm and focused. It was difficult, especially when her eyes were burning from the contact with water and the lack of oxygen seemed to be finally catching up to her.

There were black spots before her eyes and her body seemed be weighting a ton as it was pulled down and down. Even then, she stared up, her head high and proud and she tried to move.

The pain was almost too much for her to deal with but she refused to give up.

She had to _live_.

A breathless, almost reverent, sigh reached her ears. Tsuna wondered if she was starting to hallucinate now.

"_Old friend…"_

She blinked once at the echoed words, as if they had were fighting against the ocean itself to reach her.

Her fingers were blue and frozen, her body numb and she had long ago lost any and all strength to move but at that moment, Tsuna completely forgot about it. She ignored the pain, the taste of blood in her mouth and the burning of her eyes. All she could see was the ripple of the water around her and the way it moved, gracefully forming and shaping into something – _someone _– familiar.

"…_you who had once been mine to care for and protect…"_

A hand reached out to her slowly, as if conflicted and fearful.

"…_you who I failed…"_

Tears fell down from sea-green eyes, causing Tsuna to gasp.

This time, there was no water burning down her throat. The sea, the world itself, seemed to be frozen in time – Everything but her and the being above her, glowing under the little sunlight that was able to reach them from the surface.

"_Would you take me back?"_

The hand touched her face with so much care and adoration that Tsuna barely felt the shock it produced against her skin. The orange eyed little girl chocked as images flooded her mind with the same force of a tidal wave hitting the shores and then –

_You? _Tsuna thought with a small smile as the images started to make sense, _Always, Nejibana._

_Then_, there was nothing but the peaceful hum of the sea echoing in her mind.

**Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

**Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

**-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Seas and Heavens**

**Summary: **_"For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one." – Khalil Gibran. FemTsuna. Reincarnation. Short Chapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

**Just a warning: **_FemTsuna, Reincarnation__, AU, Language, Clichés__, __Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

**I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Bleach.**

**Chapter II. Spirit**

She stayed still, staring thoughtful at the crystalline waters that made up the sea of her inner world.

Sunset orange eyes watched the fall and rise of the waves as the sea warped her inner world into an warm embrace, bringing with them a rush of love and a surge of grief; memories of a life long gone, of a love lost and the constant reminder that despite how many times she had fought for it, she had still failed her beloved friends.

Slowly, she took a deep breath.

As Shiba Kaien, she had known and understood death intimately. And how couldn't she when she herself had been a new soul born and raised in the afterlife? How couldn't she when it had been her job to guide and protect the souls of both the living and the death?

Even then, she had never really stopped to think about what would happen to her after her own death. And if she had, Tsuna doubted that she could have come up with the possibility of being reincarnated and then regaining her memories.

To be honest, she had no idea of what to do about this aside from going along with the flow and see where it will take her.

That course of action had never failed her before.

"Kaien."

Tsuna blinked, snapping out of her thoughts.

She barely had time to turn around when strong arms warped around her and she fell back against the water with an startled yelp.

The seven years old sighed softly, inhaling the familiar scent of lotus and sea water as the large body of her spirit curled around her own, caging her.

"It's Tsuna now." She said kindly, her head tucked under Nejibana's chin and her face buried against the side of his neck.

He laughed, almost breathless, as his hold of her tightened, "Kaien is Kaien, no matter what name they may use."

"If you say so." She said, amused.

"I do." Was the proud and sure reply, words muffled by her mane of hair as Nejibana buried his face against it.

Tsuna chuckled.

She had missed him.

Even without her memories, she had known that something was missing and maybe that was why Tsuna had always felt at home in large bodies of water. Water was part of her, it was Nejibana's element and being close to it had given her closure.

Pulling back a little, she scanned his beautiful but masculine features. With care, she moved her hand to cup his face, ignoring the tears falling down from his bright sea-green eyes as her fingers caressed his cheek gently.

She smiled, "I'm glad to have you back, Nejibana."

Her own eyes burned with unshed tears as he looked at her, as if he was being graced by the gods themselves and presented with something of priceless value.

Tsuna never understood what he saw in her, what made him adore her and follow her with so much loyalty, but that was a gift that she had taken for granted nor would she.

"I'm –" Nejibana's lips trembled as he gasped for air, trying and failing to recover whatever semblance of composure that he may have had, "I'm blessed to be granted another chance to be by your side, Kaien. I won't fail you again. I swear."

_Foolish, Nejibana, _She thought, eyes softening as she let him pull her close once more, _If anyone failed anyone, it was me._

She didn't voice her thoughts though. Tsuna knew Nejibana well enough to know that he wouldn't have accepted them.

Instead, the brown haired girl sighed, smiling a little as she closed her eyes. Enjoying the warmth and comfort that her spirit's embrace gave her.

"I know you won't."

_And you never will._

**Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

**Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

**-Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Seas and Heavens**

**Summary: **_"For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one." – Khalil Gibran. FemTsuna. Reincarnation. Short Chapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

**Just a warning: **_FemTsuna, Reincarnation__, AU, Language, Clichés__, __Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

**I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Bleach.**

**Chapter III. Accidents**

Both as a doctor and an assassin, Shamal knew monsters almost far too intimately.

Along the years, he learned that there several kinds of monsters; those who didn't even bother to hide their nature, those who wanted to suppress their nature and then there were those who smiled hide their nature under wide and innocent eyes.

Several children, for example, belonged to the third category. And, if he could be honest to himself, Shamal would say that the little brats were also one of the worst kind of monster a human could ever face.

Children, no matter how pure people may call them, were the kind of monster who held a cruel, twisted sense of right and wrong and who could kill someone just because they didn't fit in and still feel quite proud of themselves.

And, ok.

_Fine._

Maybe, he thought, it wasn't fair for him to blame the children; for him to look down on them and think of the best way to kill them.

Maybe, Shamal mused grumbly, he should blame the parents. After all, instead of teaching their children how to at least act like semi-functional human beings, they left their children's education and growth in the hands of others and looked away when something was wrong.

But he couldn't do that.

Shamal refused to do that when, upon looking at those four children, all he could see was the lack of regret and a hint of defiance.

As if pushing a little girl half their size off a cliff was within their rights.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clean his mind and stay calm.

"So, as you can see, Shamal-sensei," The school principal, a nervous little man who looked more like a pig, said, "It was just an accident."

Shamal felt a vein pulsing in his neck.

_It's always like this_, the man thought, reining the urge to spit in disgust. This was always the explanation he got whenever something happened.

Someone threw their food over Tsuna's head? Accident.

Someone destroyed all her things? Accident.

Someone cut off her hair? Accident.

Someone _pushed_ her off a _cliff_? _Accident_.

Accident. Accident. Accident.

They had moved to this town so Madam Sawada could have a place to recover from everything that her husband had done to her. They had moved to this town so Tsuna could be _safe_ and _happy_.

And while Madam Sawada got exactly what she needed and Tsuna was happy – ecstatic even – to live close to the sea, Shamal had noticed that the little girl wasn't safe.

She was far too kind to complain, and maybe even didn't care about others said or did to her, but Shamal knew that she was being bullied – being hurt – at school and that none of the adults were doing anything about it.

They (Almost everyone in this miserable small town really) treated Tsuna as if she was some kind of plague. They looked at her as if having orange eyes, foreign features and a sick mother was a crime.

The dark haired doctor held back the urge of snarling.

With adults like that, it was no wonder that the children were nothing more than little monsters under sheep skin.

"I understand completely," Shamal opened his eyes, smiling cheerfully at the other man.

By the corner of his eyes, he saw the brats trading looks between themselves, looking like they were trying to not laugh.

He had no idea of why they had been called as witness for the so called accident. He did know, however, that they weren't going to walk out of that room without some kind of punishment.

"But I do hope that they will be punished for what happened." He continued, smiling. "Although boy will be boys, they need to learn to be more _kind _when dealing with girls. Don't you think?"

The four little monsters opened their mouths to protest but the principal cut them off.

"Of course! Of course!" The man laughed, nervously.

Shamal smiled wider.

The man was as disgusting and shady as they came but he was neither stupid nor blind. He could very well see the promises of pain and revenge that would befall upon him if he didn't agree with Shamal.

And just like that, the brats ended up with three weeks of detention and were forbidden of participating of any club activities or going to any school trip for the next three months. They, Shamal had insisted on this, would be forbidden of interacting with Tsuna.

The brats looked liked they had just eaten something sour every time the principal agreed with the dark haired doctor. Looking into their eyes, Shamal felt like they were starting to wonder if life itself had turned out to be a lie. It didn't seem like they had ever been punished for something before.

Honestly, he wasn't satisfied with their so called punishment.

He wanted the brats to suffer. Tsuna could have drowned and no one would have found her body. But he knew that he couldn't do anything yet so Shamal would be patient.

That, at least, gave him time to plan and plot.

"Since it seems like we're finished here, I better be going!" Shamal announced, standing from his chair.

The principal hurried to do the same, offering one of his fat and sweat hands for an hand shake.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Shamal-sensei," He sputtered, "And don't worry, the boys won't be bothering Sawada-chan anymore. Right boys!?"

The brats looked away, refusing to say anything. The doctor was smart enough to notice the promise of retribution in their eyes.

_Now that won't do_, the grey eyed man clicked his tongue.

Shamal's smile was as sharp as a knife as he took the other man's hand and squeezed it with so much force that he could hear the bones breaking a little.

"I'll take your word for it." He said.

After all, if they didn't…

Well, _accidents_ happened.

**Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

**Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

**-Cissnei.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through Seas and Heavens**

**Summary:** _"For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one." – Khalil Gibran. FemTsuna. Reincarnation. Short Chapters – Longer Chapters in the future._

**Just a warning:** _FemTsuna, Reincarnation, AU, Language, Clichés, MistGuardian!Shamal, Messed Time Line, More in the Future _

**I don't own anything related to Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Bleach. **

**Chapter IV. Chat**

Shamal threw his cigarette away with a click of his tongue, raising both of his hands as he walked past the two nurses standing by the entrance of the only hospital in town. The old woman and her companion gave him a dirt look, noses wrinkling at the smell of tabaco clinging to him, but didn't try to stop him from walking into the building.

They knew better than that, especially after the last time someone tried to detain him.

Snorting with laugher, he followed the familiar path leading to the stairway. He wasn't in the mood of using the elevator and walking to the fourth floor would do him some good. It was the perfect way to calm his nerves.

Dealing with idiots always made the doctor want to kill something.

"Shamal," At his name, he stopped walking, turning his head slightly to see a familiar doctor staring at him with lazy, but sharp, brown eyes.

Ever since his encounter with the principal of Tsuna's school, Shamal had been wondering when the older man would show up so they could have a chat. After all, he was the only one in town who knew exactly who and what Shamal was.

"Kurokawa-san," Shamal greeted the other man. "Do you need anything?"

The tall, slender man sighed, running a hand through his short black hair as he leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything for a while, staring out of the window beside him with distant eyes.

"Should I worry about lives of the children of this town?" He asked after two or three minutes of silence. Shamal shoved his hands inside the pockets of his brown pants, tilting his head slightly, "I can't imagine you letting those who touched her go so easily."

"_Oh?_" The long-haired doctor asked, as if indulging a small child. "Whatever you mean by that?"

Shamal knew exactly what he meant by that but the grey-eyed man was so used to feign ignorance or innocence at that kind of question – at that kind of silent accusation – that he hadn't even stopped to think before the words found their way out of his mouth.

"People like you have only one way to deal with those that threaten what's yours," Kurokawa gave him a look, not beating around the bushes and going straight to the point. "Someone tries to betray them? Murder. Someone insults them? Murder. Someone looks at them the wrong way? Murder. Someone ruins their laundry? Murder. So, I'll ask again;_ should I worry about lives of the children of this town?_"

"You seem to be mistaking me for a ranging Storm or a hot-tempered Cloud," Shamal pointed out, amused, "I'm neither."

"No," Kurokawa said, "You're worse."

Shamal smiled that same smile Tsuna liked to compare to the friendly shark's from Finding Nemo; a large smile full of teeth that said that he'd smelled your blood and you were nothing but fresh meat.

Eying the man standing before him, Shamal hummed in thought as he tried to understand what Kurokawa wanted with this conversation. There had to be a reason why he had come looking for Shamal. Thankfully, it didn't take long for the assassin for hire to connect all the clues presented to him.

"Kurokawa-san," The grey-eyed man said slowly, "Are you worried about the children of our small little town or are you worried about _your daughter_?" The other man twitched, causing Shamal's smile to grow, "Was your daughter involved somehow?"

_Do I need to put her on my list?_ Was the question both of them heard but was never voiced.

Despite the fact that only four brats had pushed Tsuna off the cliff, Shamal wasn't stupid enough to believe that others weren't involved somehow, to believe that there hadn't been bystanders watching as those little monsters tormented his sweet orange-eyed ward. And, while only those three would have the worst – _ahem _– accidents if necessary, Shamal would make sure that those bystanders were also punished.

Inaction, after all, was worse than action.

"No," Kurokawa snarled. "Hana, however, told me what happened."

Not that surprising since Kurokawa's daughter was Tsuna's classmate and nothing stayed a secret in that school when it involved his ward. So, of course the girl had told her father about what happened.

Shamal smile turned a little more cheerfully, making him look less dangerous, "Then why are you worried?"

"Because people like you are unpredictable." Kurokawa replied without missing a beat.

"_Now _you're describing my type properly." Shamal said, happily, "Just don't forget it."

Kurokawa pursued his lips, "Because accidents happen?"

Shamal grin was all confirmation the older man needed.

**Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to: Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM. **

**-Cissnei.**


End file.
